Talk:Fable III Clothing
Can anyone make the list of clothing a list of links? Also, can someone add pictures for all the clothing? 00:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) cook's hat where do i get cook's hat? its the last one i needTbone11 18:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) you get it from befriending the cook in the castle Mognchoc 18:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it even exists... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) It exists and is needed for the Fashion Victim achievement. And you can trust me cause I've gotten all achievements for the game. --Alpha Lycos 01:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cut Clothing? Like I said before, I thinks theres cut clothing. You know the glasses on the prince in the debut trailer? There also on the concept art for the elegant prince outfit. Also I swear I saw a variant of the King's outfit in one of the videos Im not sure which one though. It looked exactly like the concept art of an unknown outfit king outfit in the strategy guide. Aleksandr the Great 03:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) There was also an early picture of the prince with just sideburns and no mustache or beard. Archonic 2:09, December 27, 2010 Is this outfit in the game? I've seen multiple screens, but no gameplay. And I know about the Mercenary outfit, I'm talking about the one with the sleeve that's clean I haven't come across this costume, sadly, because it's great--I'd never seen it before. The belt looks a little like the 'old guard' soldiers' belt worn by the Swift Brigade. The Mercenary costume does seem to be a bastardization of this ensemble. Ancille 16:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Judging from the appearance it seems to be an early concept of an outfit, it has traits from both the Mercenary outfit and the Military outfit. --Alpha Lycos 02:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :If, I must guess, I would say it's a combination of both mercanary and military outfit. Innosense 21:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Plugging along. I have obtained most of the clothing in the game--pictures to come. Please help if a different structure is required for the page; I'm new to Wikia and still getting the hang of the layouts. Right now, it's hard to locate the links to the clothes that are at the bottom of the page. Ancille 16:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) King / Queen Outfit How do I get the queen's outfit if I become the king? This is the only outfit I'm missing for the achievement. Collinsj 14:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :You need to either trade with another player over Xbox Live or make a new save as a female hero and reach the point in the story when you're given the outfit, and then use a Live co-op partner or a second controller to transfer it to your primary hero. Hope this helps. TheIndifferentist 20:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that does help. I was wrong though. I'm also missing the female masquerade outfit. The page says "may be available," does that means like the weapons "may be available?" I am replaying as a female on a different profile so I'll just trade that one, too. One other thing is the cook's hat; is there a specific cook to befriend or just "So-and-so the Servant?" Collinsj 14:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :It says "may be available" because the Bowerstone Market clothing store doesn't always have it. As far as the Chef's Hat goes, you have to become friends with the cook in the castle, the guy who shoots the chicken in the opening cinematic. He's also present when you give a speech to the castle staff at the beginning. Once you become ruler, he can be found in the kitchen. He looks exactly the same. TheIndifferentist 20:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also if you have the Understone DLC you can find it in a chest or dig spot but I can't remember where abouts. I know this cause I got it in one playthrough before becoming King--Alpha Lycos 04:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps in the basement of "The Sandgoose Museum" house in Understone? I only just downloaded Understone earlier today, but that's where I found one, in a chest. Also, the page lists it as the Chef's Hat, but mine is a Cook's Hat. Are they different items? TheIndifferentist 06:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Chef's hat and Cook's hat are the same things--Alpha Lycos 06:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Cook's hat I received the cook's hat in a dig spot in mistpeak, not from that house or the chef. Should someone add that? 18:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Aside from the house in Understone or receiving it from the chef, its location is entirely random. I once found it seven different times in one playthrough. Seriously. -- TheIndifferentist 18:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dog Suit Items? Does anyone have the Dog Suit or a breakdown of the items in the Dog Suit? It's the only DLC outift that I don't have in one file or another - side note: my 360 is on the fritz and I haven't done Traitor's Keep yet in the PC version which is why those item breakdowns aren't up yet - anyway I can't find a breakdown of the items in the Dog Suit anywhere. Help? -- geekie beekie 04:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll sort it out later, currently playing through Mass Effect so unable to view the items.--Alpha Lycos 04:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks so much! The end (of cleaning up this article) is almost in sight! -- geekie beekie 04:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Refining table here You may wonder where the stats for the soldier outfit come from, so here's my explanation. When wearing the uniform, my character shows the same attractiveness as if I was wearing the practical prince outfit (+23%) and the Men's warrior Helmet (+10%), for a total of +33%. The Elegant Prince outfit gives a total of +37%, so I subtracted 1% from each piece to equal +33% thus coming up with the numbers. I do realize this is mere speculation and assumption but I figured, Why not? Lionhead don't give us a way to tell so your guess is as good as mine. --Garry Damrau(talk) 10:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : Given the policy on speculation, I don't think it should be included in the article. Also, would you mind putting the sources in for the other tables? Thanks! -- geekie beekie(Talk) 16:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : The source for all of the clothing except the Bowerstone Soldier Suit comes from the Official Brady Games stategy guide. I did not see sources being cited for other information here and was not aware of that requirement. Yes, the stats for the Bowerstone Soldier Suit were extrapolated as described on the talk page. (That is why I explained my reasoning there.) If you feel they need a note explaining them as speculation, as mentioned in the policy rules, then by all means add one. They have been mentioned to an Administrator who at the time took no offence to them.Garry Damrau(talk) 19:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Despite my efforts to hunt it down, I haven't found a policy regarding citing sources. My understanding has been that if it doesn't come directly from the game then a source should be given. That's why I didn't cite the sources for the information I put up in the article, I got it all directly from the game. I apologise if I misunderstood. As far as the Bowerstone Soldier Suit table goes, it is speculation and I feel it should be removed from the article. I brought my concerns to the talk page in lieu of making the changes myself to avoid any unnecessary unpleasantness. I worked very hard on this article and all the suit pages linked in it and just want to make sure it's all up to par.-- geekie beekie(Talk) 00:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hat For some reason the brightwall clothing store, on my last play through, does not have the male highwayman hat. it has the rest of the outfit, but no hat. 19:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :This happens often, with all the clothing shops. It seems to frequently occur the first time you visit a shop, but can happen any time. Just keep checking the shop, and try buying the other pieces of the male highwayman outfit. That should cause the shop's inventory to reset the next day. TheIndifferentist 20:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Speculative stats for the Bowerstone Soldier Suit